Parking
by Sierra-Jae
Summary: Emma and Holly discover that they have some things in common. Filled Prompt.


This prompt was left by 'anonymous' a few weeks ago, and I'm very sorry that I am only posting it now. Such is life! To the anon who asked for 'Hemma affair', I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading everyone!

"Welcome to my sacred, sexy, sharing circle."

Those were the words that stopped Emma in her tracks on Thursday afternoon. The school had almost emptied of students, and those who littered the halls in sparse numbers belonged to school groups such as Mathletes or Band or the Black Student Union. These were the kids that resided at the bottom of the food chain, a system enforced by a _teacher_, Sue Sylvester.

Emma didn't continue down the hall and out to meet her husband of four months in the car park of McKinley High. Rather, she stood by the door of Mrs Widmer's English Classroom and listened.

Brittany and Santana. And Holly Holiday.

And thus began the pain and confusion that Emma hid beneath her sweaters and cardigans and rose to defeat in her three inch Mary Janes.

For the next two days, Emma watched Brittany and Santana, felt for them and ached to be the one to help them with their secret that they were so oblivious to they couldn't even label. The children were choosing Holly Holiday instead and suddenly, all of the hours Emma spent studying for her Psychology major and a teaching degree didn't seem worth it.

It was in the pharmacy late on Saturday night that Emma saw Holly by the counter as the redhead browsed through antiseptic wipes and sprays to keep her husband away from her, to wipe away the dirt.

Holly was making her way toward Emma on her way out, and so without thinking, Emma turned the corner and stepped into the next aisle to avoid conversation.

It was outside the pharmacy that Emma found Holly in a state of panic and severe upset. In fact, it appeared that Holly Holiday was having an anxiety attack.

In Holly's hands, Emma found a small transparent, orange tinted bottle that resembled the one hidden in the side pocket of Emma's purse. When Emma read the label as Holly practically collapsed on the seat Emma silently guided the blonde to, the label read identical.

Holly was in no state to drive home, and Emma wondered if Holly even drove a car.

"I used to be like you."

Holly's whisper was soft as Emma grasped the steering wheel tightly in ten and two o'clock positions.

"I am like you."

There was a huskiness to Holly's voice that made Emma bite her tongue as she entered the address Holly had given her on the GPS. Emma still couldn't work this thing; she hated Carl's gadgets, yet they were handy when a situation presented itself.

"It's hard keeping this up every day."

Emma sighed when they arrived outside the apartment block, taking in Holly's words and agreeing wholeheartedly without movement of her lips.

And then Holly began to cry. Tears flowed down her pretty cheeks and Emma sat there, not knowing what to do or what had happened. The last time Emma had cried the way Holly was now had been the night she had ran from Will's in her lavender nightgown and her bare feet.

"You can go."

Emma turned her head to look at Holly, her body seeming to fit in the front seat of Carl's expensive car. This was the blonde that was supposed to be a dentist's wife. Emma never belonged with Carl, and realising that fact every day was as exhausting as looking at his ring on her finger.

"What?" Emma asked, examining Holly's features.

"This isn't even my apartment."

That night, instead of taking Holly home with her and letting the blonde sleep in the guest room, Emma dropped Holly off at Will's.

Emma barely slept that night, realising that the therapist she had briefly seen for three weeks the year before, before Emma had stood in the staffroom and yelled 'Slut!' at Will Schuester, was right. There were other people who suffered like her.

That night, ignoring Carl's missed calls that flashed on her cell phone, Emma decided she would go back to counselling.

A group therapy session was the earliest chance that Emma could get to talk about everything she had kept bottled up.

In the group therapy session for anxiety disorders on Monday night at eight pm, was Holly freaking Holliday. Emma couldn't say anything now, couldn't discuss with the room full of adults her secrets.

As Emma took a seat in the circle of chairs, she could hear a counsellor speaking to Holly. A man who sounded, well, gay. Emma knew it was cruel to make assumptions, but really, he sounded incredibly gay.

"I'm really glad you came tonight, Holly. There just aren't enough women who have the nerve to show up to our meetings. Maybe seven isn't a good time for people, but I can't help but notice that the majority of the group are male."

Eavesdropping wasn't Emma's thing, but intelligence was. It didn't take her long to join up the dots. The community centre hosted GLBT meetings on Monday Nights at seven pm. Emma knew this because she had counselled the youth of Lima in that timeslot before her program had been cancelled and the GLBT meetings had taken over the classroom in which Emma once taught.

Why would Holly Holliday be going to a GLBT meeting? She was dating Will Schuester.

If Holly cared that Emma was there, she didn't make it noticeable. In fact, when Emma introduced herself, Holly smiled as she did with every other person in the room.

Emma didn't know why she did it, but she waited in the foyer of the community centre for Holly. Browsing through pamphlets and making a mental note to order some new ones for her office, she could feel Holly's presence in the small room.

"Hi, Emma."

When Emma spun around, she wished she had left earlier. This moment wasn't worth it, and the invisible force that was drawing her to Holly was exactly that. Invisible. It didn't exist and it never would.

Holly was sexy and her clothes screamed a personality Holly had denied in Carl's car only days ago. She had said she was like Emma, yet Holly's black bra was visible through the mildly transparent material of her cream blouse.

"Why were you counselling Santana and Brittany last week? You should have referred them to me. I'm qualified and you aren't."

The words were spiteful and Emma wanted to take them back, but a part of her longed to reprimand Holly, to take something from her.

"I'm sorry that it offended you. They came to me because they find me approachable. I could help them with what they wanted to talk about."

"I could have helped them, too."

"I'm sure you could have." Holly's smile was sweet, but Emma felt patronised. Her hands were sweating, her heart was pounding and an ache suffocated her.

"Why were you in a GLBT meeting?"

"That's none of your business unless you were in the room."

Emma instantly felt like a terrible person. She shouldn't have said that. She wasn't like this. Holly made her feel horrible. Emma needed to go home and eat dinner and take a pill to calm her down.

Holly was out the door before Emma could follow quickly enough. Still, she traced Holly's steps over gravel.

She listened to Holly call a cab as she searched for her keys in her bag. The car park was empty and it was the middle of winter. Snow covered the ground.

She didn't want to offer Holly a lift to Will's. She couldn't handle that.

"Holly, would you like to wait in my car?"

Instead of sitting in the front, Holly got in the back seat, and without thinking, Emma climbed in after her, glad that Carl's new car was bigger than his old one. 'A family car', he had said when he bought it from the dealer after Vegas.

Emma struggled to remember how it started. She knew that Holly had been the one to kiss her, and without thinking, Emma had kissed Holly back.

Emma wanted to cry. She was married and straight and Holly's hand was on Emma's knee. The other on Emma's waist.

And then Emma's hand was on Holly's breast. Emma's gentle fingertips resting over where she guessed Holly's nipple would be, her palm lightly pressing against the curve below , where Holly's underwire barred Emma.

It felt good and right and their clothes came off in the back of Carl's car. Holly's hand was resting upon the curve of Emma's naked back as Emma's tongue lapped at the hot skin of Holly's neck.

The truth was that Emma had done this before. In college, she had shared a room with Jules, a tiny redhead from Alabama. They had bonded over their hair colour, then Jules' Bridget Bardot collection, and eventually, the way their bodies felt when they touched each other in the darkness. Emma had never had sex. She was pure and innocent. Touching and tasting a girl didn't count for Emma. She was most definitely a virgin. Even if she had slept by Jules' side for eighteen months and fallen asleep on a number of occasions with a sweat covered chest and her wet fingers still resting between Jules' legs. Or if her nineteen year old self had often woken up with Jules' head between Emma's legs.

Holly was stronger and bigger than Emma, and so when Emma climbed onto Holly's lap, not a word of protest was breathed. Instead, panties were shed, skirts were hiked up around hips, and their naked cores rubbed together.

When Emma's orgasm hit, lights flashed behind her eyes. Bright white lights that illuminated her shuddering and whimpering. The lights of the cab Holly had called.

Emma toppled off of Holly and onto the floor of the backseat as they waited for the cab to drive away and leave them in privacy again. In the backseat of her husband's intended 'family car' in the dark car park of the community centre. Holly moaned. Emma's lips kissed the inside of Holly's thighs as her knees pressed into the floor of the car.

Holly was waiting for the moment she could experience what Emma had moments ago before they had been interrupted. When Emma's tongue started, there was no going back. There was only coming forward.

Holly's hips bucked madly into Emma's mouth, her stomach muscles quivered, and her body slumped as her fingers pulled at Emma's hair in sensory overload.

Again, that night, when they were finished, Emma drove Holly to Will's.

It happened again the week after, in the car park, but this time, it was at 8pm that they were naked in Carl's car.

Emma had arrived that night at seven pm for a different meeting, and there, she had listened and realised a few things.

She also learnt that Holly was bi-sexual. In that room, with those people, Holly was completely nervous and fidgety. Later, in the car with Emma, Holly was wild.

They couldn't wait after the meeting, and when it was over, they were both out the door. By the time they were in the car park, Emma's hand was in Holly's firm grasp.

When it was over, they were tired and relaxed, holding each other, though this time, fully dressed. There hadn't been time for the removal of clothes. Holly's hand had reached into Emma's panties as soon as the door was closed.

They kissed that night for the longest time. Real kisses that Emma had never shared with a man. Never let herself enjoy with man. Holly's tongue explored Emma's mouth, brushed against her pearly teeth and scraped against the roof of her mouth.

It was beginning to feel like something incredibly odd. Above that feeling, Emma found safety.

At the end of that week, Holly left.


End file.
